


Misunderstandings and Corpses

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rizzoli and Isles esque, Cops, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Chief Medical Examiner Caroline Forbes has been secretly dating recent transplant from Metropolitan Police Homicide Detective Klaus Mikaelson. Neither one has told anyone they're seeing each other and some uniformed officers have been spreading rumors. Miscommunications abound.





	Misunderstandings and Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr

“Detective, fancy meeting you here,” Caroline said, walking towards Niklaus Mikaelson. He’d transferred over from Metropolitan Police in London four years ago. Quickly becoming the top homicide detective in BPD. He was also the love of her life.

“Dr. Forbes, what brings the Chief Medical Examiner out on a cold rainy January night?” he asked, looking up from his position crouched on the floor.

“Well my phone rang and it was dispatch calling to say that a body had been found staged next to old Mayor Curley,” she said pulling plastic gloves on as she spoke, and leaning over the body of a very wealthy dressed female cadaver.

“Right, but normally Dr. St John or Branson come out to the actual crime scenes. What with all your politicking that you do,” he said, carefully eyeing just how long and lean her legs looked encased in her jeans and heels. “Slumming it for us tonight?”

“Hmm, oh I was on a date to the movies, seemed overkill to wear a dress,” she said as she pulled the hair back gently revealing a jagged wound.

Klaus groaned, as he remembered just what he’d almost convinced her to do in the back of that movie theatre. That is before their phones had each rung and she’d raced off to freshen up before running home.

They’d been dating in secret for five months now, and Klaus was growing tired of having to pretend that they were just colleagues at work. While his male co-workers discussed in the break room what it would be like to get in her pants.

“I’ll get liver temperature back at the lab, but I would estimate that she’s been dead, five to ten hours. Wound on the neck might be from a knife, though I’m not seeing any signs of defensive wounds or blood pool. Suggesting that she was redressed and moved from where ever she was attacked.” She raised an eyebrow when Klaus’ eyes didn’t rise from looking at her legs.

“Detective, I’m sure that your time would be better spent checking for clues, than checking out my ass,” she said as the EMTs loaded the body onto a stretcher and took it off to the ambulance.

“Ah, but luv, when you’re standing at my crime scene I lose all focus,” Klaus said, flipping his notebook closed and smirking. “Especially wearing jeans like that.”

Rolling her eyes Caroline blessed her genes that she wasn’t prone to blushing like other women. Having grown up the daughter to a sheriff in Virginia there wasn’t much if anything that made her uncomfortable. “Well I’m sure the poor woman’s loved ones would appreciate you trying your best.”

~~~~

“So when are you and Klaus going to jump each other,” Lexi asked, looking up from her own corpse at another exam table.

“Care’s never going to take tall, blonde, and brooding for a test spin,” Enzo spoke up walking through the morgue doors, his hands full of supplies.

“He’s a self righteous and smug prick,” Caroline spoke up, as she moved around the body taking photos of everything before she even thought of disturbing it.

“Right, though if what I’m hearing from some of the female officers. He’s a brilliant lay, Officer O’Connell was talking about how he rocked her world just last week.” Katherine the ballistics and explosives expert, said from her station across the lab. Caroline tensed and refocused on the dead woman in front of her.

“Kat you would fuck anyone and anything with a pulse,” Lexi shot back, laughing as Kat flipped her off.

“I’m not attracted to him. He’s crass, vulgar, and honestly not my type,” Caroline snapped, putting the camera down and picking up her gloves. Now she could strip and clean the body before getting into it proper.

“Right I forgot your type is in love with your best friend or an asshole,” Kat said in a huff.

“Katherine!” She snarled looking across the room at her subordinate and best friend. “That is enough. Get back to work, the ballistics report isn’t going to write itself.”

~~~~~

“One day you’re going to let me drive you to a crime scene,” Klaus murmured, his lips ghosting a trail up towards her ear.

“Will that be the same day you don’t ogle my ass in public?” Caroline sighed, her fingers tightening against the granite countertop in her kitchen. Klaus nipped at her ear and the placed a slow trail of kisses along her jaw to her lips.

“Luv, when you wear pants that make you look that good, you’re lucky I let you out of my arms,” he teased, placing a kiss to her lips before pulling away to repeat the trail back down the other side of her neck and to her perfectly pink nipples. He intended to take his time and make her beg tonight.

“Wait-wait,” Caroline said, her brain remembering what Kat had said about Officer O’Connell. Pushing on his chest she grabbed her sweater and pulled it back on.  “We can’t do this, I need to talk to you first.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift in demeanor, but then she’d been acting weird all day since she’d finished the autopsy results this morning. Stepping away he walked over to her fridge and grabbed a beer from it. Judging by her face he figured someone had sniffed them out.

“Who knows?” he asked, wondering what this would mean for them.

“Huh n-no one,” Caroline said, pulling her hair up and out of her face. “How long have you also been sleeping with every uniformed officer on the force?”

“Then what-hold up what?” Klaus asked, inhaling his beer. “You think I’m what?”

“I overheard a few of them talking about how amazing you are in bed, and Officer O’Connell was boasting about the two of you doing it just last week,” she hissed, anger pushing aside anything else.

“You would believe some hearsay without giving me the benefit of the doubt?” he snarled, clearing his throat looking down at the petite blonde genius who sometimes could be a real idiot.

“Well you were sleeping around before we got together, and we never actually defined what this was,” she said, her face flushing with guilt. Uncomfortable she started plucking at a loose stitch on her sweater.

“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, I have been hopelessly in love with you since I met you at that first crime scene in 2015. Why would I risk this by sleeping with anyone other than you?” Klaus said, placing his beer down to walk over and place his hands on her shoulders.

“You really aren’t sleeping with anyone else?” she asked, eyes wide as she processed and then reprocessed what he’d just said.

“Blimey did you hit your head, I love you Care,” he said laughing as she blinked up at him.

“Honest?”

“Honest.”

“Oh good cause I love you too.”


End file.
